Usuario discusión:Elglaceoncreciente.
Mandadme mensajes por aqui,leed mis blog y cread mas articulos. Re:Hola Si quiero ser tu amigo,pero no me ocpare de "horonui ya se canso" ya que ya estoy ocupado en otros trabajos,yo tambien Cortecia de su Amigable Vecino Juan Cruz 08:28 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias! Gracias por darme la bienvenida, llevo aqui creo que... no lo se :P... pero gracias (de nuevo). Y si, aunque mis ediciones son pocas, estoy dispuesta a ayudar. --Archivo:Vulpix mini.gif Light Vulpix. ¿Te suena de algo?.. Entonces: Dejame Mensajes Archivo:ZOROARK I.gif 09:24 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Ya Sabia que eras tu desde hace tiempo, hay pocos que se llaman Dani ademas de tu obsesion de que podemos superar a wikopedia viene de que los anteriores veces que estubiste te tratataron algo mal, ademas hablaba mucho ncontigo en el chat asi que supe que eras tu cuando hiciste el blog El Maestro del Suspense 13:02 17 oct 2011 (UTC) en realidad lo tenia hecho desd ehace tiempo, si quieres hago otro si este no cuenta Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 21:46 30 oct 2011 (UTC) ten Archivo:Postal_happy_halloween.png Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 09:46 31 oct 2011 (UTC) estas comentando en bloges antiguos como este, eso es molesto y te puede llevar a alguna maliterpretacion, la proxima vez fijate en que fecha estan los demas comentarios Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 15:16 31 oct 2011 (UTC) pues mira un amigo no se pregunta si lo es, nosotros lo somos, no hacia falta decirte que si o que no Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 15:25 31 oct 2011 (UTC) podemos........ ser wikiamigos?? Archivo:Bruja.pngScary Halloween Bua jajajajaArchivo:Bruja.png hola hola me gustaria ser tu wikiamigo si esoponme al mm de sonic¿y yo a ti?Archivo:2010010115474!Sonic standing.gifYo soy sonic y yo hago petar todo mira mi serieArchivo:Super sonic.1.gif 17:16 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven He visto que te gusta inazuma eleven (por el blog, obviamente) y te queria mostrar una wikia que cree hace 1 o 2 meses http://es.fanoninazumaeleven.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity (inazuma eleven Fanon), por si te apetece apuntarte. Archivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 14:04 4 nov 2011 (UTC) la discu de game En la discu de The fan game,le pusiste el mensaje de bienvenida tu,creo que eso solo lo puede hacer un admin Pokeinventos 20:36 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Esta bien muy bien te acepto como amigo, ademas queria que alguien me dejara algo en mi discusion XD. El psiquico. Gracias Gracias, seguro usare la idea pero mejorare sus sprites. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:07 23 nov 2011 (UTC) poke noti Todos pueden contribuir y editar cosas, siempre en cuando sean veridicas. En cuanto al fakemon, gracias, pero se ve mejor como uno normal en vez de un legendario. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:09 3 dic 2011 (UTC)